Life As a Missingno
by Animalluver
Summary: Missingno hates to be called names and treated as a lab experiment. Things change when she chases her dream to belong to a trainer. Just as she was caught, M' gets captured, and Missingno will have to leave her trainer for her friend. ON HIATUS!
1. A Glitch

**This fic is about the one and only MISSINGNO.! My notes: I had to do a ridiculous amount ****of research for this story. It's worth it, though.**

Missingno.: Bzzzz?

Me: Oh right! I don't own the pokemon franchise!

* * *

Glitch. Destroyer. Deleter. Not a pokemon. Missingno. That is me. I'm a ghost-thing that looks similar to a haunter. No form, no purpose. Did Arceus create me as a normal or a legendary? Was I a mistake? Who am I? First, let me introduce myself.

My name is Missingno. I'm just your average ghost-thing wreaking havoc on your hall of fame order, your face, your dignity. They call me glitch. That name hurts, it really does. I like water, I don't know why. I've been caught by a few trainers. Oh, one hundred-thousand at least. It's not much. Five hundred-thousand lost to me, and fifty thousand lost everything. The rest, they had no use for me so I was released. 

Thank Arceus there are more like me. To clear this up, we're not related. My closest friend is M'. She's cool. My gender? Girl. My happiness level? Zero. It's tough living out here.

For the sake of legendaries, I have feelings! I'm a pokemon for pitty's sake! I'm just as special as all of you. I just... want the right trainer to come along. I want a trainer to care for me, to use me in battles, love me, use me. I can be strong! I can!

But noooo. They use me for experiments, tests, battles for my strength, then release me like I'm a disposable camera! What do people want with me?

"Why are you talking to yourself?"

I jump-floated. "M'! I was in the middle of something."

M' doesn't look anything like me. She's a collection of... stuff. Most of my friends look like that. I'm the only one that has a form.

She made a buzzy laugh. "Sure you were. I was swaying around when I spotted you. Need to talk?" She sounded comforting.

"I'm okay, really." I lied.

It's also worth to note that M' practiced her accent until it was perfect. At first she had the most awkward language and accent ever. It went 'bzzz...zzz...bzz.' She taught herself English and perfected it into an American voice, thankfully. Whew! I'm glad she did, 'cause I couldn't understand a word she said. Now how hard does that sound? Pretty darn hard there. She sometimes has a 'zzz' in her s's. But it's rare. Her laugh is buzzy though.

I nodded. "I'm okay. Just a bit down."

"Why?"

"No human wants me for myself. I want to be respected for what I am. And I'm a battler!"

M' shivered. "Not me. I only battle if I'm attacked." M' is always left alone. She has a reputation to accidentally kill others if touched. 

"You'll find one soon No. Just you watch." She twirled, which was her way of smiling proudly. M' swayed slowly. "You know, I invited some others to your place," She shook, which was a blush, "without permission. Sorry, I should of asked you first."

"That's fine. Who'd you invite?" I asked, curious.

She glowed a little, which was a relief sign. "A few, just ?, LM4, PoKe, Z4, and your siblings."

My siblings. One's a thing of... stuff that looks like a backwards L (named L), a yellow one, (named Yellow), and a skeleton Kabutops (S.K.) and Aerodactyl (S.A.). What about the ghost form? Well, anyone can figure that one out. The ghost one is me! Durr...

"Aw snap. My siblings?" I don't like them. I'm such a baby because I'm the youngest. I'll show them!

M' nodded. "Hey, they're family. Considering I'm an only child, I don't know why you dislike them so. I wish I had family..." She vibrated, which was a sadness emotion.

I put my hand on her side. "Believe me, you don't want any. But we're so close we're like sisters! We can be half-sisters, okay?"

M' jumped and twirled. "Wow! A half-sister! I'm the luckiest glitch in the world!"

"We're not glitches M'. We're pokemon!"

"Right then, I'm the luckiest pokemon in the world! Come on, they're waiting."

A smile crept on in my face. Boy, am I glad I have a friend named M'!

So we set off to my place.


	2. Meet My Friends

**New chapter! Man, more research for all these glitches is tiring! So you better enjoy.**

* * *

My home is nothing like you've seen. It is located in Lavender tower directly underground. It's a pretty scary place, with dead pokemon spirits and all of that stuff. Even a dead mother marowak lurks there! She died trying to protect her child cubone, she said. So I saw a few of my friends, LM4, PoKe, Yellow, and L.

L floated next to me. "Little sis! Where have you been all this time? I was bored in Cinnabar island." He nudged me a little. I groaned.

"Good that too. You treat me like I'm a baby L." I snapped at him.

Yellow knocked into L, her yellow-orange blocks shimmering. "Stop it now L! Your behaving like a gengar and you know it too!" I looked at my older sister, and I was frustrated that she defended me. I could handle myself!

"Aw man Yellow, you're always interrupting my conversations with Missingno." 

Yellow shifted her pixels a bit, which meant she wasn't that happy. "I'd leave you alone if you'd just leave her alone. Can't you start a decent conversation without bullying?"

L stood silent for a minute before finally saying, "nope."

M' came next to me. "Hey Missingno.," she whispered, "let's visit LM4 and PoKe a bit."

I nodded quickly, and looking back, I noticed that Yellow and L were still arguing, so took the chance and I escaped with M'.

PoKe is also known as h POKe, but we call him PoKe for short. He's a bunch of pink pixels attached to make a square. While LM4, looking awkwardly like him, had a bunch of silver pixels attached, making a square. You know the snow that goes on tv whenever the signals broken? That's what LM4's pixels look like.

PoKe and LM4 turned around. "Hey there Missingno.! I haven't seen you in a while!" LM4 greeted excitedly. LM4, like M', had a language at first too. Even though the accent was American, his language went... well... sounded like the snow on tv. M' taught him English though. I always wondered that if you put antennas on his head, moved it around a little, you could watch tv a bit.

PoKe had a language what went 'zzzwamzzzbzz.' M's a lifesaver because she also taught him English! How many languages does she know?

PoKe laughed. "Yeah, we've been watching trainers on route 214 all the time. They always find me, but not LM4 here." He tapped him a bit. "But once LM4 is found, WHAM! They never know what's coming!"

We busted out laughing. I just love being with my friends. Then I heard a cry of hellos by our favorite twin question marks, ?! They call themselves Pleea and Tia. They argue so much that it's always entertaining watching them. They're cousin, ??, or Decamark, isn't coming sadly.

"Hi there Missingno. M'. LM4. PoKe." They greeted. The question marks wobbled to sit next to us. I heard Yellow exclaim, "Come in Z4!"

Z4 is another blob of stuff. She is a square thing of yellow pixels. But man, she is outgoing! She's a really awesome friend too.

"All right!" PoKe shouted, "Z4 arrived so we are really going to have some fun!" I love PoKe, erm... not in the sense in 'love,' but you know. He's a true boy, and really easy going. His stupidity always keeps me laughing. Once I dared him to go in front of a trainer and speak human, he did. PoKe taught himself the human language, therefor meaning he scared the noodles off that trainer by saying, "what are you lookin' at?" 

Z4 tries to stop PoKe from doing too stupid stuff, since they're kind of opposites. One's a peanut brain, and the other has common sense. Before I could greet her, I heard the clattering of bones, and I groaned.

S.A. and S.K. have arrived, the last of my family. S.K. was laughing because he broke all of S.A.'s bones. 

L levitated over. "Hey there bro's! Yellow and little No is over there. 

S.A.'s jaws managed to speak. "Nice crib Missing!"

I rolled my eyes. I can't believe my brothers call me a baby, when they probably have no more sense than an un-born child! Scratch that, an un-born child is probably smarter than them!

Good gracious, I think my house will be a wreak once this is over. Aw well... anything to keep my mind off of not being owned by a caring trainer.


	3. TV Hour

****

It's been a while. I have had family problems... sorry.

* * *

"M'... are you sure this won't end up being a full out party?" I asked. I looked at everyone, clearly happy that the trashing won't be at their own place. I floated quietly, still waiting for M's reply.

M' glowed. "No need to worry!" She called out.

"That's when I worry the most..." I muttered under my breath.

Yellow floated beside me. "Hey Missingno. You look rather sad. Want me to tell you a story?" She asked kindly.

I gave in. "Sure Yellow."

She cleared her... throat. "Well... you know mom and dad are gone right? To live with Arceus?"

I felt tears welling up. I hated it when she talked about mom and dad. I nodded, however.

"Well... after you were born, they said you were the cutest baby they've ever seen. I was five at the time, so I said, "but wasn't I the cutest?" They smiled and said, "no, you're the cutest older sister." But I knew that game, so I replied, "I'm your _only_ oldest child."

"So don't think that you weren't old enough for our parents to love you. Because they loved you very much..." Yellow stopped, and in a shaky voice added, "But they're with Arceus now. And they're so proud of us."

"Thanks Yellow. What did our parents look like?"

Yellow paused. "I'm... not sure. I can't remember. Neither can your brothers."

Before I could reply, I heard a bang. "Hey!" I yelled. "Leave the tv alone!" Followed by a thump.

I floated over to hear Pleea screech. "Tia! You thump the tv on the left, not on top!"

"I do what I want. I don't want to hear no ugly question mark telling me what to do!"

I groaned. "You wriggle the antennae. Sheesh, have some sense why don't you?"

I wriggled it. The tv responded, and there was a human station. There was something about Team Rocket, interviews by someone named Ash Ketchum, some girl named Misty, and a weird flirty guy named Brock.

Z4 groaned. "Augh, always about some crime scene or whatever. Humans make me sick sometimes. Gosh."

LM4 interrupted her. "Shut up Z4. Look, there's something about Celebi!"

She snorted. "Celebi disappeared long ago. Probably to somewhere in the dinosaur period then got eaten or something."

PoKe looked at her. "You always think of the worst possible outcomes don't you?"

We listened to the female news human. "Professor Oak is currently under investigation about Celebi's disappearance twelve years ago."

I chuckled. "I was born twelve years ago."

"And in other news, a strange new pokemon's been reported near Lavender tower and Cinnabar Island' coast." She showed a picture.

Everyone gasped. "Yo, Missing! That looks like your picture!" L yelled.

I was silent. Now I was going to be looked for by humans. Just leave me alone already!

XXX

S.K. yawned. "Later Missingno. We're heading out." I saw M' looking at LM4.

"Later M'." He said, before leaving.

She sighed. "Bye LM4..."

"M'... come on. Admit it. You want him as more than a friend." I grinned.

M' jumped. "Gah, what?! Missingno... come on!"

I laughed. "M', you are by far the worst liar that I have layed eyes on. Even a wurmple could do better than that."

M' hesitated. "Yeah, but he's great, isn't he? LM4's nice, smart, funny, gentle..."

The air stood still for a moment, but M' broke the silence. "Missingno. I've gotta go. Um... see you tomorrow I guess."

Everything was still as she left. I was alone, all alone. I looked at my surroundings, and noticed that nothing was in wreak. I blinked, and decided that I should head to Cinnabar to get some sea breeze.

So I headed there.


End file.
